


Wrong Number

by FMB



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Drunk Sex, M/M, Rimming, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMB/pseuds/FMB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack gets a call from some drunken idiot in the middle of the night. Said idiot turns out to be fucking hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong Number

Jack groaned tiredly, his phone buzzing like crazy beside him. He ran a hand down his face, glaring at the glowing device on his bedside table, rattling away. Tiredly, he dropped a hand onto the phone and answered the number, not even bothering to look at who it was. He pressed the phone to his ear, but before he could say anything, somewhat loud dance music started pouring through, along with people cheering and shouting.

“Wha--?” Jack stammered, but a voice he didn’t recognize cut him off.

“Hey!” The man shouted, then petered off into laughter, “Hey, are you awake?”

“Uh… Yeah?” Jack replied, glancing at the phone number on his phone to see he didn’t actually know who he was talking to. Maybe one of his friends borrowed someone else’s phone?

If it was Guy again, he was seriously going to teach that Neanderthal a lesson. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, pushing himself up in his bed.

“O-oh! Good! Maybe you should—“ He began to giggle, obviously drunk, “Maybe you should pick me up. I’m a little—“ he snorted, “tipsy!”

“I don’t think tipsy is the right word.” Jack snorted, rolling his eyes, “Who is this?”

“Oh, come _on_ , baby, it’s _me!”_ The guy groaned out, and Jack felt his cheeks heat up. Okay, he definitely didn’t know who he was talking to. And judging by the response, the drunk on the other end didn’t know he had dialed the wrong number.

“ _Right…_ well, I think you might have—“

“Come on, come pick me up, I’m drunk and horny and I want you to _fuck me_.” The man interrupted him, sending a shiver straight down Jack’s spine and right to his cock. Jack cleared his throat nervously, shifting around in his bed until he was comfortable again.

He vaguely wondered if it would be a bad thing if he played along…

Maybe he _should_ go pick him up, just to make sure the guy got home safe…

Or he could just tell him he has the wrong number…

“L-look, you have the—“ Jack tried again, but the music quieted and the sound of a door closing was registered before Jack was interrupted by the man’s voice again.

“You know what? Just fuck me through the phone.” The man purred out, his voice low, rough, and sexy and Jack nearly whimpered.

“You have the wrong—“ Jack tried again, desperate to try and get the drunk to understand, but was interrupted once again.

“Or maybe you want me to fuck you this time, huh?” He groaned out, the rattling of a belt being undone faintly heard through the phone, “Would you stretch yourself out for me?”

“ _Jesus_ ,” Jack whined, his cock twitching at the thought, even more exhilarated that this was a complete stranger, “Only if you watched…” He found himself saying before he could even think, and the man over the phone groaned in delight.

“Oh, baby, you know I wouldn’t pass up that sight…” He chuckled, his breath getting heavier, “Tell me how you want me.”

Jack bit his lip, debating whether he should just hang up, try and tell this man he has the wrong number, or just go with it. His hand slipped under the sheets, his cock straining to be touched, and when his fingers wrapped around his length, he couldn’t help but spill out, “I want you to fuck my mouth first…”

“Oh, fuck,” The man groaned, breathing harder.

“Y-yeah, make me choke on your huge dick…” Jack continued, hunching over himself as he stroked slowly, “I want you so deep in down my throat that I can feel you throb. I wanna swallow you down and drink your come…”

“D-damn…” The man gasped, panting louder, “Why don’t you talk like this in bed…”

Jack bit his lip, then whispered, “Maybe because… I’m not who you think you called….?”

It went quiet for a minute, the man probably checking the number on the phone, and when his voice came back, he asked in that drunken slur, “Who is this?”

“Uh… Jack… Jack Overland.” Jack replied meekly, letting go of his dick and crossing his legs, feeling the mood start to slip away.

The man grunted, sounding more surprised than angry, then said, “And after that?”

“Huh?”

“After you drink my come, what do you want me to do to you?” He said again, and Jack shuddered.

“Y-you still want to—“

“Damn right I do, Jack,” The guy chuckled, “I told you, I’m horny. Plus, you sound really hot. You should send me pictures of yourself.”

Jack’s face turned bright red, then spoke before he thought, “Only if you send some first… and tell me your name.”

The guy chuckled, but didn’t reply for a minute. When he did, he spoke just as Jack’s phone beeped with a message, “Everyone calls me Hiccup.”

“That’s a weird nick—oh my _God_ ,” Jack gasped, having opened the picture message that was sent to him. In it was probably the hottest guy Jack had ever seen, shirt pulled up to display a full set of abs and pants pulled down so his boner was standing free. Though the top-half of his face was cut out of the image, his tongue was sticking out past grinning lips, a silver piercing glinting in what must have been the bathroom lights.

“Like what you see?” The man chuckled, and Jack had to bite his lip to keep himself from moaning at the sight.

“Jesus, you look….”

“Ripped?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jack whined, his hand going back to his cock, “And totally hot…”

“Thanks,” The man laughed out, then quickly got the topic back to their conversation, “Now how about something for me to look at, hmm?”

Jack felt his heart palpitate, and he suddenly got nervous, “Uh… I’m… I’m not really that… buff.”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“And I’m in my pajamas…”

“So what?”

“I don’t think you’ll—“

“Jack, c’mon, I’m drunk. Even if you were in a fucking onesie I’m pretty sure I can get off to it.” Hiccup huffed, sounding annoyed, “You said you’d send me something.”

Jack pressed his lips into a line, then muttered a short, “Fine,” before he pulled the phone away from him, looking over himself and deciding to pull his tank-top up to show off his flat stomach and toneless chest. He kicked his blankets away, sitting up on his knees so his dick hung out from his pants, swaying slightly. His cheeks grew hot and he bit his lip, snapping a picture of himself. He didn’t dare look at it before he sent it, he knew he would just get embarrassed and think up of an excuse.

Hiccup made a small noise when his phone beeped, and a moment passed before Jack heard him suck in a fast breath. Jack squeezed his eyes shut, pulling his knees to his chest and feeling his cheeks burn in embarrassment. He was just waiting for some sort of criticism, but what came instead was a hot groan.

“You have to be kidding me,” Hiccup grunted, his breath coming faster, “Send me another…”

“Wh-what? No!” Jack huffed, “That wouldn’t be fair!”

“Fuck—Come on, Jack! You’re hot as hell, send me another!” Hiccup begged, and Jack felt his pulse speed up.

He actually thought about the next thing he would say, and he knew it was stupid and senseless and screamed desperate, but he said it anyways, “Tell me where you are and I can give you the real thing…”

Hiccup seemed to hold his breath at this, contemplating. Jack bit his lip, briefly wondering if he could drive with a hard-on, then, with a glance at the picture Hiccup sent him, decided it was worth the shot.

“I’m at a bar called _Vertigo_.” Hiccup said, and Jack snorted.

“Are you kidding me? That’s ten minutes away! Where the hell do you live?” He asked as he got up and pulled on a pair of jeans, not caring about shoes.

“Like, twenty minutes away from here!” Hiccup chuckled, the sound of his buckle being messed with registering over the phone, “Damn, how come I’ve never ran into you?”

“I have no clue, but I’m _so_ happy I woke up at three in the morning today.” Jack chuckled, sliding into his car and putting his phone on speaker, “Stay drunk.”

“You got it, Jack-baby.” Hiccup replied happily, the sound of dance music pulsing through the phone coming back full-strength now. Jack vaguely heard Hiccup order another drink, probably a shot, then his voice came through the receiver, “I’ll wait for you outside. What am I looking for?”

“Blue Honda Accord ’95.” Jack supplied, getting a brief comment on his car as he drove.

When he arrived, he told Hiccup he was there, and soon enough spotted the tall, rough looking man leaning against a wall with the phone to his ear. Hiccup spotted him, too, a grin coming to his lips, and Jack felt his chest tighten. God, he was even _hotter_ in person.

Hiccup opened the door, leaning in, and Jack could definitely smell the alcohol on him, “So you wanna do this in the backseat or are you gunna take me home?”

Jack bit his lip, looking over Hiccup’s body, and when the man caught him, he merely rolled his eyes and stretched out his arms on the roof of the car, making his shirt lift enough for Jack to see his stomach.

“Home, definitely home.” Jack said quickly, cheeks red and eyes glued to Hiccup’s skin. The man grinned and relaxed his arms, sliding into the passenger’s seat and closing the door.

The drive back was even more nerve wracking than the drive there, and that was only because Hiccup insisted on nibbling on Jack’s neck at every red light and leave his hand on Jack’s thigh, squeezing and rubbing and occasionally sliding inwards. At the fourth red light, Jack moaned out, “Either do something or get your hand off my thigh!”

“I don’t wanna make you crash.” Hiccup grinned, nipping at Jack’s ear and squeezing his thigh again, “You think I could give you head without you swerving?”

Jack bit his lip, then nodded, making Hiccup smirk. His hands went to Jack’s zipper, undoing his pants and sliding his hand in, pulling out Jack’s dick just in time for the light to turn green.

“You better not crash.” Hiccup warned, waiting for Jack to start driving before he ran his tongue from the base to the tip, swirling his tongue around the head a few times. Jack’s grip on the wheel tightened considerably, eyes straining to stay on the road. He chewed on his bottom lip, holding back a moan when Hiccup’s lips slid down his shaft, only to go back up to play with the foreskin. Jack’s breath was ragged and short, and he couldn’t keep himself from moaning when Hiccup finally slid him into his mouth. He could feel the tongue piercing slide down his skin, the hardness sending excited thrills up and down Jack’s body.

It nearly pained him to say, “Hiccup, we’re here,” as he parked, and he nearly grabbed Hiccup’s hair to keep him on his dick when Hiccup started to pull away.

“You’re a pretty good driver, aren’t you?” Hiccup grinned, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand and waiting for Jack to stuff himself back in his pants and try to make it look like he wasn’t sporting the largest hard-on in his entire life.

“Or maybe you just weren’t as good as you thought.” Jack teased, shooting Hiccup a playful grin. Hiccup’s eyebrows shot up, his own smile widening, and he leaned closer to Jack.

“You think you can do better than me?” He whispered huskily, letting his tongue slide down the shell of Jack’s ear, loving it when he shivered.

“I think I’d rather have you fuck me into my mattress, not spend the rest of the night blowing each other.” Jack replied breathily, leaning towards Hiccup as he sucked a spot right below his ear.

“Let’s go break your mattress, then.” Hiccup chuckled, then pulled away from the man to get out of the car, stumbling just a bit. Jack got out as well, trying to tug his tank-top down to hide his erection. He couldn’t help but grin when he realized Hiccup was suffering from very much the same issue.

Jack used his key on the door to the building, Hiccup pressing up against his back and kissing his neck. Jack nearly dropped his keys twice, but eventually got the door open. He took Hiccup’s hand in his own, dragging him up the stairs and towards his apartment. Hiccup followed obediently, and at one point, he even reached a hand out to squeeze Jack’s ass, making him gasp and send the man a dirty look, but he was smirking. Hiccup just grinned back at him, shooting him a flirtatious wink.

When they got up to Jack’s apartment, Jack got his keys out again and Hiccup didn’t even wait for him to unlock the door. He started grinding up against Jack, bracing a hand on the door and the other on Jack’s hips, pushing him back against his hard-on. Jack moaned, leaning back against Hiccup for a moment, then quickly reminded himself that the middle of the hallway was not the right place to have the mind-blowing sex he was looking for.

With shaking hands, he opened the door and pushed Hiccup inside, kicking the door shut behind him. Hiccup shot a quick look around, and Jack ushered him to the bedroom. Once the bed was in sight, Hiccup grabbed Jack by the waist and threw him onto it, climbing over the man and kissing up his neck.

“You have a nice bed,” He whispered into his ear, hands sliding up and down Jack’s sides, pushing his shirt up and tugging his pants down, “Shame we’ll ruin it tonight.”

“I don’t think that’s a shame at all…” Jack panted, helping Hiccup pull his pants off, then sitting up to tug Hiccup’s pants open, throwing the belt to the ground first, “You got a condom?”

Hiccup smirked, pulling out his wallet before Jack got rid of his jeans completely. He pulled out a large condom and a packet of lube, setting them on the bed beside them before he kicked off his shoes and tugged his jeans off. Jack looked down at Hiccup’s erection, cheeks red and mouth running dry.

“Work yourself open for me, baby.” Hiccup whispered to Jack, pushing his legs apart by the knees. Jack blushed then held up his hand to Hiccup.

“Suck my fingers and I will.” He replied with a snarky grin, and Hiccup quickly agreed. Sliding in three fingers, Hiccup began to suck. His tongue piercing ran across Jack’s fingertips, then split them apart so he could swirl around all of them individually, suckling lightly as he worked. His eyes stayed glued to Jack’s, taking in every twitch in his facial features, every little gasp and lip-bite. He knew he was still drunk—or at least tipsy—but he was pretty sure that even without the alcohol influencing him, he’d find this particular brunet sexy as fuck.

When Jack finally pulled his fingers away, Hiccup licked his lips and nodded down to Jack’s lower body, glancing between his eyes and his ass. Jack blushed furiously, pressing his lips into a line, then started to push a finger in. Hiccup watched with a wide smile, fascinated with the way Jack played with himself, like he had all the time in the world and really _enjoyed_ it. When the second finger slid in, Hiccup let go of one of Jack’s knees so he could slowly stroke himself, shivering at the sloppy sounds Jack’s fingers made when he really gave it to himself, groaning when Jack spread his fingers apart, and biting his lip when Jack pushed in his third finger.

Jack’s chest was heaving beautifully, the tank-top pushed up to his neck and his free hand resting upon his stomach. His own eyes were on Hiccup’s face, his cheeks still bright red because _Hiccup was watching him_ , a complete _stranger_ was just _staring_. He felt so dirty, so desperate, and so incredibly hot that it made his head spin. He pushed his fingers in deeper, gasping at the feeling, and his eyes slid shut for just a moment. When the fluttered open again, he saw Hiccup not staring at his hands, but at his face, green eyes sparkling in interest and amazement, the smile on his lips just barely there.

“You’re gorgeous…” Hiccup breathed out, and Jack bit his lip. His reaction was natural enough, but in the back of his head, he knew Hiccup was still drunk and delusional.

“A-are you going to fuck me now?” Jack asked, sliding his fingers out and merely rubbing circles around his asshole, looking Hiccup in the eye, “Or am I gunna have to keep playing with myself?”

Hiccup grunted, grabbing the condom and sliding it on easily, “I thought you wanted me to fuck your face.” He mentioned, and Jack smirked at him.

“We can save that for another night.” He decided to say, getting another wide-eyed stare from the man kneeling in front of him. Hiccup grinned when he processed the words, then grabbed the packet of lube and smeared it over his cock, pumping a few times just for the feeling of it.

When he was lubed up and had Jack whining at him to hurry it up, Hiccup slowly began to push in, making Jack suck in a quick breath.

“Does it hurt?” Hiccup asked softly, eyes glued to Jack’s face. Jack shook his head no, letting out a slow breath and relaxing underneath the man.

“It’s just… been a while.” Jack admitted, blushing and looking away.

“You don’t have a boyfriend?” Hiccup asked, raising a brow and still pushing in.

“If I did, do you think I’d be doing this?” Jack grumbled, putting his arms around Hiccup’s neck and pulling him down so he could leave a quick kiss on his nose, “Do you?”

“Nah. Not really.” Hiccup shrugged, running his hands up and down Jack’s thighs, then gripping his hips and pushing in the rest of the way.

“What do you mean n-not really?” Jack gasped, shifting his hips around to get used to having a dick in him.

“We sorta just mess around a lot.” Hiccup explained, letting Jack readjust and not thrusting, his thumbs rubbing circles into his hips, “But I’m clean, so you don’t have to worry.”

“Yeah, thanks for telling me when you’re ballsdeep.” Jack said sarcastically, and Hiccup’s brows arched up.

“Ballsdeep? Nah, this isn’t ballsdeep.” Hiccup held Jack tight by his hips and pulled his lower body up into the air, kneeling over him. He put a hand on the bed beside Jack’s head, the other still on his hip, and he thrusted down even deeper, the slap of skin audible over Jack’s sharp shout.

“Oh, _fuck_ …” Jack whined, head thrown back and hands flat on the bed.

“I take it no one’s ever been ballsdeep before, huh?” Hiccup chuckled, rocking his hips against Jack’s elevated ass, making the man beneath him moan aloud.

“I g-guess not…” He panted, his hands twisting in the sheets beneath him, “God, how big _are_ you?”

“Big enough, apparently.” Hiccup grinned, then slowly started to pull out. He gave a throaty laugh when Jack whined out a desperate ‘no,’ only to slam back in just as deep, nearly making Jack choke on his moan. He resumed grinding, finding Jack’s moans completely irresistible.

“Does your not-boyfriend let you fuck him like this?” Jack moaned out, rolling his hips with Hiccup to add to the pleasure.

“Nope, he prefers to take me from behind.” Hiccup said with a shrug, pulling out and slamming back in again, getting another delectable noise from the man beneath him.

“He is missing out on _so_ much…” Jack grinned, hooking his legs around Hiccup’s back, “I bet you’re really pent up, then, huh?”

Hiccup only answered him with a grunt and a stiff nod, grinding his teeth together and thrusting into him again, the time between thrusts getting shorter and shorter.

“Don’t hold back on my account,” Jack purred out, getting green eyes to snap up at him and a small grin spread on his lips.

“I definitely need to stay in touch with you.” Hiccup muttered, beginning to piston in and out of Jack. He made sure to go as deep as he could as he kept up a fast tempo, drawing out as many noises from the pretty brunet beneath him, and even the bed started singing along with him, creaking and squeaking with each jerking movement.

“You’re pretty loud, huh?” Hiccup commented, leaning down to nip at Jack’s neck.

“I c-can be—ah!—quiet if you n-need me to— _ooh…_ ” Jack moaned out, his fingers tangling in Hiccup’s hair, his other hand still gripping the sheets like a lifeline.

Hiccup kissed Jack’s cheek, then started working his hips faster, giving it to him hard as punishment for even suggesting that Jack should keep quiet. The ensuing shouts and cries of pleasure that tore through the thinner man’s throat reverberated against the walls, and when Hiccup slowed again, he growled out, “I want you to stay loud. Let’s wake the neighbors.”

“Let’s not,” Jack gasped, hand falling from Hiccup’s hair to the back of his neck, nails digging in just barely, “They already hate me, I don’t need to give them another reason to be totally pissed off with me!”

“Just because they’re not getting any doesn’t mean you shouldn’t.” Hiccup smirked, actually enjoying the way Jack’s nails bit into his skin. He kept his motions up, the bed occasionally bumping against the wall. Jack panted and whined, then started jerking his hips against Hiccup’s, trying to get him further in.

“Don’t stop…” He panted, throwing his head back with a moan, “Don’t stop until they’re banging on the walls…”

“That’s what I wanna hear.” Hiccup chuckled, and even though his hips ached from the constant motion, he kept thrusting, speeding up until Jack was a panting, moaning, writhing mess. One of Jack’s hands wrapped around his cock, pumping in time with Hiccup’s thrusts, working him up to his climax even faster.

Hiccup’s teeth ground down as he fucked him, sweat spotting his already freckled skin. When he decided he had enough of grinding his jaw, he leaned down and bit into Jack’s shoulder, making him yelp in surprise at the suddenness. Jack’s nails dug into Hiccup’s skin, his cries getting louder as Hiccup fucked him harder. Hiccup’s teeth went from spot to spot, staying relatively below Jack’s collarbone. Jack’s hand pumped faster, starting to feel the familiar tingle, the familiar tightening in his gut, but right before he was able to whimper out how close he was, there was a loud banging on the wall right beside them.

The both of them paused, panting hard and looking up at the wall. Another few pounds came, and the two of them broke down into laughter.

“God damnit, I was gunna come, too!” Jack giggled out, falling limp against the bed and shaking his head, wiping a few beads of sweat from his forehead.

Hiccup laughed with him, resting his head on Jack’s shoulder and grunting out, “Man, if they didn’t bang on the walls, we could have been done by now!”

They both slowly came down from their amusement, and when they were calm enough, Jack pressed a kiss to Hiccup’s cheek, “Looks like we’ll have to try a new position.”

“Oh? What do you have in mind?” Hiccup whispered back, catching Jack’s lips in a real kiss and squeezing his sides, “You wanna fuck me, now?”

“You’re the one with the condom.” Jack mentioned, running his fingers up and down Hiccup’s back, then tangling in his hair, “We can fuck sideways.”

“Or you can ride me.” Hiccup added, getting a smirk from Jack.

“Well, what do _you_ want? We already did what I want.” Jack chuckled, squeezing around Hiccup to make him groan.

“I want you to give me a lap dance.” Hiccup said, eyes bright with the idea. Jack’s cheeks heated up, then he rolled his eyes,

“Don’t people only give lap dances so they get the other hard? There’s really no point—“

“Fine, I want you to fuck me.” Hiccup interrupted him, kissing him again, “Take me from behind.”

Jack pursed his lips, then said, “I’ll fuck you, but I wanna see your face.”

Hiccup smirked, then asked, “You want me to ride you?” He slowly pulled out of Jack, making the man whine from the loss.

“Either ride me or let me take you sideways.” Jack said with a grin, sitting up and catching the wallet Hiccup tossed at him. He pulled out another condom and slid it on, then started lubing himself up, “You should finger yourself for me.”

“You should eat me out.” Hiccup said instead, grinning. Jack considered it for a moment, then nodded his head, “Turn around and give me your ass.”

Hiccup looked surprised at his words, but did as he was told, looking over his should to watch as Jack kissed his way down Hiccup’s back. When he got to the man’s ass, he teased him, nipping his ass cheeks and kissing just above his hole, and only when Hiccup was about to accuse him of being too shy to go through with it, Jack pressed his tongue in as far as he could push it.

Hiccup gasped, pressing his forehead against the bed, his shoulders tensing slightly. He could feel Jack’s tongue work him from the inside, and it made him tremble and whine. He started rocking his hips back against Jack’s mouth, only to be reprimanded with a sharp slap to his backside that made his body jolt and a moan tear through him. Only just then did he realize he was into spanking, and he immediately started begging for another.

Spank after merciless spank was delivered, turning Hiccup’s asscheek bright red while Jack’s tongue still worked him from the inside. Jack halted the discipline to press a finger inside of Hiccup, searching around in him as he sucked and slurped. Hiccup breathed hard against the blankets, eyes shut and body shaking. Jack didn’t hold back, fucking him with his tongue and pressing in another finger, trying to stretch Hiccup to his limit, wanting to hear him keen, hear him beg, and soon enough the man was doing just that. Panting, his words came out in a slur, but they were clear enough to get his point across.

Jack pulled away from Hiccup, licking his lips and smirking down at the man on his knees, “Did you want to ride me or what?”

“Fuck yeah,” Hiccup panted, still trying to piece his mind together and calm himself down long enough to stave off his orgasm for a while longer. He wanted more, and he couldn’t get more if he came already, “Sit against the wall.”

“Yes, sir.” Jack chuckled, stroking himself a few times to make sure the lube was evenly spread, then he leaned back against the headboard. Hiccup took a few more breaths, then got up and crawled over Jack, kissing him deeply as he straddled him. When they pulled away, Hiccup looked down at him, positioning himself over Jack’s cock and slowly going down. When he was fully seated on Jack’s hips, he let out a short sigh, rocking his hips slowly against Jack. The man beneath him grunted, his fingers digging into his sides, and they locked eyes.

Hiccup’s cheeks heated up, but he kept rocking his hips, teeth catching Jack’s bottom lip, drawing out a moan. They kissed sloppily, Hiccup’s hands resting on Jack’s knees. He lifted himself halfway, then dropped back down, eliciting a moan from the both of them. Hiccup kissed Jack again, letting his tongue slip in, then he lifted himself again and dropped back down, moaning again.

Jack’s hands ran up Hiccup’s sides, playing with his chest briefly before they slid back down to his hips, lifting him higher whenever Hiccup rose, then slamming him down faster. He leaned into every kiss, which came between Hiccup’s rise-and-fall pattern, until Hiccup got used to it and started lifting himself with his legs, too, his feet placed flat on the bed. Jack’s hands clamped tightly on Hiccup’s hips, helping him up and slamming him down, and groaned with him. Hiccup leaned down, kissing him messily as he rocked his hips shallowly against Jack, their tongues sliding and their lips slicking with saliva.

Hiccup pulled away, bracing his hands on either side of the headboard and, while looking into Jack’s eyes, began to fuck himself down on the man vigorously, making the bed creak and bump against the wall. Jack moaned in surprise, then started jerking his hips up in time with Hiccup’s movements, slamming into him faster and deeper, making him moan in pleasure.

“F-fuck, stop being so good…” Hiccup moaned out, dropping his head forward as he kept up the harsh tempo, sweat running down his heated skin and doing next to nothing to cool him down. Jack chuckled between pants, running his nails down Hiccup’s sides and watching as the man shuddered and jerked hard against him, his rhythm breaking just for a moment.

“I think I like seeing you like this, though,” Jack whispered to him, leaning in to kiss his neck, then he licked up his vein before dropping to Hiccup’s shoulder, giving him a few matching bite marks, “You’re pretty sexy….”

“ _Pretty_ sexy?” Hiccup huffed, pretending to be offended when he really couldn’t give a shit. He was riding Jack’s cock; he was in his happy place at the moment, “I’m f-fucking drop-dead, bone-poppin gorgeous, thank you very m-much!”

Jack snorted in amusement, laughing against Hiccup’s skin while he still fucked up into him, his body shuddering every time Hiccup’s insides fluttered around him. Jack’s hand slid down Hiccup’s body, wrapping around Hiccup’s still wrapped-up cock and pumping him mercilessly, getting him to whine Jack’s name, movements becoming more desperate.

“Make me come, make me come,” Hiccup panted out, leaning his head back with his hands still on the headboard. The bed creaked louder as Hiccup rocked his hips down faster, desperate for release. Jack groaned, tightening his grip on the man’s dick and pumping him faster, his other hand still on Hiccup’s hips to keep his down-motion fast.

“Scream for me…” Jack panted out, digging his nails into Hiccup’s side and popping his hips up harder, the sound of skin slapping on skin resounding throughout the room, “Make the neighbors complain…”

“I’ll get them fucking hard,” Hiccup moaned, his chest heaving indecently, just begging for Jack’s hand to roam, which it did. His other hand stayed on Hiccup’s cock, pumping him faster and twisting at the head.

They heard pounding on the walls again, but they didn’t stop this time. Instead, Hiccup pressed his hands against the wall, leaning forward and keeping his pace up. When the neighbors banged on the walls again, Hiccup moaned loudly on purpose, slapping his own hand against the wall. Jack snorted, but kept thrusting into him, determined to actually come this time. With the way Hiccup fluttered around him, Jack was sure he was going to.

“Oh fuck,” Hiccup gasped, his body on the absolute edge, and with Jack’s hands working him, he was just getting there faster, “ _Jack_ …”

Jack bit down on Hiccup’s shoulder again, groaning against his skin, then gasping when he felt Hiccup’s muscles clamp down around him. Hiccup moaned in ecstasy, his hips twitching and his jizz leaking out the bottom of the condom, dripping down his shaft and onto Jack’s stomach.

Jack thrusted into him a few more times, desperate to get as much out of Hiccup as he can, and when he finally came, he moaned Hiccup’s name, his nails dragging down Hiccup’s side and his forehead resting against his shoulder.

They both sat there, trying to catch their breaths, and the pounding on the wall quieted. When their panting slowed to heavy breathing, they looked at each other, Hiccup not as drunk as before and Jack just drunk enough on ecstasy. They kissed slowly, tasting each other, hands stroking skin, but before they could get in it again, they heard someone shout from the other side of the wall, “Are you fucking done yet?!”

Hiccup snorted, his head dropping down on Jack’s shoulder as he laughed. Jack chuckled along with him, his own head resting against the headboard.

“Yeah!” He shouted back, making Hiccup laugh louder, “Sweet dreams!”

They heard muttering from the other side, and their laughter petered into giggles, then soft smiles as they looked at each other again.

“Tired?” Jack asked, voice soft and slightly hoarse from the overuse. Hiccup just nodded silently, slowly lifting himself off of Jack so they can remove their condoms.

“Want to sleep over?” Jack asked as he tied off his rubber, tossing it in the trash by his bed. Hiccup did the same, tossing his as well, then nodded at Jack.

“If you don’t mind spooning.” Hiccup spoke, letting Jack pull the blankets back and crawling underneath them with him.

“I call little spoon.” Jack said immediately, getting comfortable on his right side and letting Hiccup curl around his back.

“I don’t think you could be big spoon, anyway.” Hiccup chuckled, and Jack shot him a look over his shoulder.

“Fucked you in the ass, didn’t I? I could be your big spoon any day.” Jack pointed out, making Hiccup laugh against his shoulder. Jack was about to challenge him to it, tell him to roll over so he could be big spoon, but then a look of understanding crossed his face and he said, “Hey, you’re just trying to be little spoon, aren’t you!”

“Oh no, I’ve been found out.” Hiccup replied with a grin, peeking up at Jack from his shoulder, “Whatever will I do?”

Jack rolled his eyes, a grin on his lips, and he said, “Roll over, I’ll be big spoon. Jerk.”

“Aw, thanks.” Hiccup laughed out, and they rolled to the left, getting resituated so they were comfortable. Hiccup made a comfortable noise, then smiled when he felt Jack’s lips press against the back of his neck. With their bodies pressed against each other, Jack’s arms wrapped around Hiccup tightly, they fell asleep.

Only to be awoken four hours later by Jack’s alarm. They both flinched at the suddenness, Hiccup groaning and Jack gasping, sitting upright.

“Shit!” He cursed, grabbing his phone and checking the time, then throwing his phone aside, “Shit, shit, shit!”

“What?” Hiccup whined, rolling onto his stomach and pulling the pillow over his head, trying to blot out the sound of Jack rushing around in his bedroom, trying to get dressed in ten minutes.

“It’s almost nine! I have to be at work!” Jack said quickly, and that made Hiccup sit up.

“Wait… it’s almost _nine_?!” He asked, looking at Jack with wide eyes. Jack nodded as he struggled to get his pants on, grabbing a white button up and a white tank, slipping them on quickly with his pants still open in the front, “Fuck, I have a job interview!”

“Are you kidding me?” Jack snorted, pausing to stare at Hiccup, “Why would you get smashed the night before an interview?”

“I was celebrating!” Hiccup explained with a vague gesture, getting up and grabbing his pants and shirt, “I haven’t had a job in months!”

Jack laughed at that, grabbing a blue tie and looping it around his neck, “You are amazing, Hiccup.” He said sarcastically, then looked over what Hiccup was wearing, “What time is your interview?”

“Like, an hour and a half…” Hiccup sighed, looking over himself as well and grimacing. Jack smiled and went to him, picking at his clothes.

“Need a ride home?” Jack asked, picking at his clothes again, “Or some actual interview clothes?”

Hiccup blushed a bit, then rubbed the back of his neck, “Just a ride to the bus stop will do. I’ve got some cash. Plus, I’m thirty minutes away. You have work.”

Jack shrugged a little, then said, “Come on, there’s a bus stop on the way.”

He stepped away, only to be grabbed by the wrist and tugged back. When he was facing Hiccup again, frowning at him, Hiccup leaned down and kissed him, soft and sweet.

“Ready whenever you are.” Hiccup said with a smile, letting go of Jack, who merely stared at him for a moment, dumbfounded. When he got his mind back, he smiled and grabbed his phone and keys, then took Jack’s hand and tugged him along, bringing him downstairs.

When they stepped out of Jack’s apartment, they immediately spotted Jack’s neighbor, a tall, angry looking man with black-grey hair and a frown on his face. Jack’s face heated up, but Hiccup decided to wave at him, catching the man’s attention.

The man looked at them with squinted eyes, then seemed to realize who they were as they started down the stairs, “Hey, next time, do it when we aren’t trying to sleep!” He shouted after them, getting a laugh from Hiccup and a groan from Jack.

“He enjoyed it.” Hiccup said to Jack, squeezing the man’s hand comfortingly, “I bet he wants seconds.”

Jack pressed his lips into a line, then glanced over his shoulder to ask, “Do you?”

Hiccup bit his lip, then smirked at Jack, not answering him and just following him to his car. When they got in, Hiccup started fiddling with his wallet, lips pursed and concentration on his face. Jack didn’t care to ask him what he was doing, and when they got to the bus stop, Hiccup quickly got out and thanked Jack.

Before he closed the door, though, he held out a paper, “Here.”

Jack frowned, eyeing the paper curiously, then looking up at Hiccup for an explanation, “What is it?” He asked, a small smile on his lips.

“What do you think?” He asked, waving the paper at Jack, “Take it! The bus is coming!”

Jack grinned, grabbing the paper, then waited for Hiccup to shut the door before he drove off. When he hit a red light, he looked at the paper, finding Hiccup’s number scrawled across the back of a receipt from the club. Jack couldn’t keep the smile off of his face, even when he walked into work late.

His coworker and friend, Aster, greeted him at the door, making a comment about the time.

“Sorry, I had a late night last night.” Jack said with a light blush, and Aster narrowed his eyes at him, immediately suspicious.

“You went out?” He asked, walking with Jack down the hall and past the cubicles, heading towards their shared office.

“Not really. This guy dialed the wrong number and… well…” Jack shrugged, and Aster rolled his eyes dramatically.

“Jack Overland, you are one desperate—“ Aster started, only to be interrupted by the brunet.

“Don’t scold me, Bunny, it was all good fun,” Jack said with a smirk, entering the office with Bunny and sitting at his desk across the room from Aster’s, “Besides, isn’t that our job?”

“I don’t think one-night stands falls in line with manufacturing toys for _children_.” Aster pointed out, leering at Jack who waved an uncaring hand at him.

“ _Details_.” He scoffed, actually winning a soft laugh from his partner, “So what’s on the agenda today, Mr. Bunnymund?”

“Well, Mr. Overland, first we have paperwork—“

“ _Fun_.”

“Then we have interviews at ten-thirty through twelve-ish, lunch, more paperwork—“

“Wait,” Jack interrupted him, leaning back in his seat and putting his feet on his desk, “Interviews? Today? I thought they were tomorrow?”

“They got bumped up a day. Too many people got an interview. Damn higher-ups overbooking us little guys.” Aster complained, crossing his arms and putting his own feet on his desk.

“Damnit, I didn’t write any questions…” Jack whined, rubbing his hands against his face, “ _Bunny—“_

“I already have your paperwork done, Mr. Procrastination.” Aster sighed, “Just stay quiet and let me finish my stuff, okay?”

“You are a life saver, Bunny.” Jack said with a grateful smile, whipping out blank paper and a pencil to scribble down questions.

_What about children’s toys interest you?_

_What can you bring to the table?_

_Why do you want a job here?_

“Hey Bunny?” Jack asked, lifting his head at the same time as Aster, “Are these group interviews or solo?”

“They were supposed to be solo, but now I’m not so sure. There’s a lot of people…” Aster sighed, scratching his temple with the back of his pen, “We can try solos, but if there are too many people by the end of the day, we’ll have to start doing groups.”

“Got it.” Jack said, going back to his questions.

_What are your hobbies?_

_Why did you leave your last job?_

_What are your views on group projects?_

Twenty questions later and Jack had his head on the desk, brain melting. He knew Aster would do most of the asking, but he had to contribute somehow. Especially after Aster did his paperwork for him… After a while, he heard Aster chuckle.

“How late _was_ your night?” Aster asked, resting his cheek on his hand as he looked at Jack. Jack didn’t even lift his head to respond, his voice muffled by his wooden desk and piles of papers.

“Four-ish.” He replied flatly, and Aster whistled, obviously impressed.

“Sounds like a good one-nighter, aye?” He joked, and Jack laughed weakly at that.

“He would be a one-nighter I wouldn’t mind having every night.” Jack sighed, lifting his head and resting his chin on his crossed arms, “I’d show you a picture, but he’s got his dick out and everything.”

“Jeez, you meet a guy once and you’re already swapping nudes?” Aster rolled his eyes, then stuck out his hand, “C’mon, show me the goods.”

Jack laughed, getting up and digging out his phone, going to Aster and sitting on his desk as he opened up the picture message, handing it to his friend. Aster took it, looking over it with wide eyes.

“He’s got a _huge_ —“

“I _know_.” Jack laughed, and Aster gave Jack a curious look.

“Did you send him one?” He asked, and Jack’s cheeks flamed up. Aster grinned wider, asking, “Can I see?”

“No! Freak!” Jack yelped, snatching his phone back, “Besides… it’s probably not even that good. It was a five second pic.”

“Well, so was his, and it turned out pretty interesting.” Aster pointed out, and Jack rolled his eyes before he stuck his tongue out at Aster.

“I’m not showing you my junk.” Jack said decisively, and Aster whined a little.

“It’s probably not very impressive then, huh? If you’re so shy about it,” Aster joked, smirking when he got a glare from his coworker.

“I’m _very_ impressive!” Jack huffed, still sitting on Aster’s desk and leering at him, “More impressive than you, probably!”

“Extraordinary claims….” Aster said, grinning at Jack and holding out his hand, “You know the rest. Hand it over.”

Jack glared at him for a bit longer, then sighed, “I hate you. You’re a terrible friend. Horrible.” He muttered as he opened up the picture of himself, not even looking at it as he handed it to Aster.

Once the phone was in the man’s hand, he immediately looked. He didn’t expect anything impressive, just a dick pic or an above shot of Jack’s chest or something, but when he saw Jack kneeling on his bed, sweats around his knees and tank top pushed up to his neck, exposing every last bit of him, Aster actually had to swallow down excess drool. Jack’s baby blues were looking up at the camera, his bottom lip caught between his perfect white teeth, and his hard-on proud and tall. Aster had to blink a few times, then glanced between the picture and the Jack on his desk, doubt in his face.

Jack frowned at the looks, cheeks red and embarrassment written all over him, “What? I told you it’s horrible!”

“That’s… That’s not it…” Aster spoke up, his own cheeks turning red, “I just…. I mean… This is really you?”

“…. Yeah? Who else would it be?” Jack crossed his arms, turning his head away, but glancing back at Aster, “Can I have my phone back now?”

“I dunno, can I have this picture?” Aster asked, and Jack scoffed at him and snatched the phone back, glaring at his friend.

“You’re so weird, man.” Jack stated, getting off Aster’s desk and going back to his own, plopping down in his seat like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

“And you’re actually pretty hot.” Aster replied with a shrug, “Hey, is one-night stand guy going to be a thing for you? Cause if not, we should totally go out to dinner.”

Jack stared at Aster for a while, then said in an honest voice, “I can’t tell if you’re joking or what, Bunny.”

Aster rolled his eyes, then opened his mouth to answer, but a knock came to their door first, interrupted their conversation. The door swung open soon after and a large, heavyset man with a white beard and a black suit—the owner of this business, North—poked his head in, smiling at the two of them, “The interviewees are here, do you want me to send in the first one?”

“Sure.” They both replied, and the man vanished, only to have a young woman replace him. Jack and Aster stood, shaking her hand in turns, then they quickly readjusted the seating arrangement so both Jack and Aster were sitting on one side of the desk while she sat at the other side.

Interview after interview went by, the two of them sharing a paper of notes on each person, and when lunch was drawing near, North poked his head back into their room.

“Last one before lunch, you two.” He said with a smile, and they stood to greet their interviewee.

What Jack didn’t expect was for a certain someone to walk through the door, hair brushed, face clean, and clothes pressed. He looked absolutely amazing, but once they locked eyes, a look of terror passed over his face.

The door swung shut behind him, but he stood there, frozen. Jack pressed his lips into a line, cheeks turning red and mind racing with _What the hell is he doing here? Why is Hiccup of all people here right now?!_

Aster glanced between the two of them, not getting the message, and he stuck out a hand, introducing himself. Hiccup looked at Aster, then fixated a smile on his face, no matter how nervous it looked. He shook Aster’s hand, greeting him with a simple hello, but he didn’t shake Jack’s hand. Jack didn’t even care to attempt a handshake, anyways.

Aster shot Jack a curious look, watching as Jack flipped to Hiccup’s resume, pointedly ignoring the man at the other side of the desk.

“Right….” Aster spoke, watching Jack for a moment longer before turning to Hiccup, “So, Mr…. Haddock? Is that right?”

“Yes, sir. Hamish Haddock III.” Hiccup spoke, and Jack actually snorted. Aster gave Jack an incredulous look, and Jack slapped a hand over his mouth, cheeks red. Hiccup’s lips twitched.

“Sorry, sorry, keep going.” Jack said, waving a hand at Aster, who rolled his eyes and turned back to Hic— _Hamish_.

Aster began the typical line of questioning, and Hiccup answered them professionally and, surprisingly, extremely intelligently. Soon, Jack was even able to jump in at the questions, though he wasn’t able to keep eye contact.

Jack learned a lot from this little questionnaire, like how Hiccup was an inventor himself, creating toys and robots and even a prosthetic once. He brought in an example, and it truly impressed the both of them. Of course, being the absolute genius Jack was, he decided to compliment Hiccup with, “Wow, you must be really good with your hands, huh?”

Hiccup faltered for a moment, but his smile stayed intact, “I’d like to think so. Of course, I’ve been told my work is impressive by others.”

Jack bit his lip, glancing up at Hiccup, then back down to his notes. _This wasn't the time to flirt_ _!_

Aster glanced between them, eyes suspicious, and Jack decided to try and take the spotlight off of him by diverting the conversation, “Anything else you have exceptional skills at?”

“Well, sir, my tongue is quite quick,” Hiccup began, grinning when he saw Jack blush a deep red.

Finally, a switch seemed to flip in the back of Aster’s mind. He glanced between the two of them, then slapped a hand to his forehead and sighed, “God damnit…”

Both Jack and Hiccup looked at Aster, surprised, and the man continued, “This is your last night, isn’t it?” He asked, pointing at Hiccup. Jack blushed bright red and Hiccup looked surprised.

“You told?” Hiccup asked, looking oddly pleased with himself, “Wow, I must have done something right,”

“I-It’s not like that!” Jack quickly said, looking desperate, “We can be completely professional! I swear!”

Aster snorted, “If this is your best, then I’m seriously unimpressed!”

“Oh, come on, Aster, give me a break!” Jack huffed, slouching a little in his seat, “We’re completely different departments anyways! It’s not like we’ll be side-by-side!”

“More like over-and-under if you ask me,” Aster muttered, getting embarrassed looks from the two of them. He sighed, rubbing his temples, “Look, coworker relationships are fine and all, but you know North doesn’t like the idea of a manager dating staff.”

At that, Hiccup let out a low whistle, “I guess I'll have to climb that ladder pretty quickly, huh?”

Aster shot Hiccup a serious look, obviously displeased, “I seriously doubt you would make it to where Jack and I are, no matter how much time you're given.”

Jack fixated Aster with a glare, clicking his tongue at the man and practically telling him to stop talking to his fling like that. Hiccup frowned, crossing his arms slowly, glancing between the two of them before rolling his eyes.

“Look, is this interview over? I have a few more things that need to get done today.” He asked, looking upset at the way this turned out. Aster pursed his lips, then verified Hiccup's phone number before letting him leave. Once the door was shut, Aster and Jack began to put their things away in silence, walking out with each other and heading to the cafeteria to grab something to eat.

As they sat at their usual table by the window, Jack eating a sandwich and Aster some soup, Jack finally decided to speak up.

“So...” He began, swallowing his previous bite and putting the sandwich down, “What do you think of the options so far?”

“It's like they're not even trying,” Aster sighed, running a hand through his hair and spooning more soup into his mouth, “There's only a handful I would pass on to North, and even _then_ , only a few even _I_ would consider hiring...”

“He wants at least twenty...” Jack murmured, and Aster groaned tiredly and rubbed his eyes.

“And only five are getting hired...” He sighed, then pushed his hair back and looked at Jack, trying to figure something out, “Maybe the next round of people will be better...”

“Want to do group interviews now?” Jack asked, bringing the sandwich back to his mouth and taking a large bite. Aster thought about it for a few minutes, then nodded, lifting the cardboard bowl and chugging the rest of his soup.

\-----------------

As they sat at their desks, completely worn out from the interviews that lasted longer than they predicted, resumes and notes thrown across the tabletops, a knock came to their door.

“Go away,” They both groaned in time, but the door swung open anyway, North stepping in and glancing between the two of them with mixed parts curiosity and amusement.

“Bad day?” He asked, pulling up a chair and sitting near the door, looking at the both of them as they groaned, their heads on their arms, “So, do you have my twenty choices?”

Aster lifted his head, holding up a pile of papers, “This is my ten.”

Jack sat up as well, a paper sticking to his cheek as he pushed together scattered papers, “This is my ten.... no, wait... uh... oh crap...” He ducked under his desk, then pushed through the other papers, getting more frustrated, “I can't find the last one!”

North chuckled, collecting Aster's choices, then going to Jack and taking his nine, then peeling off the last paper from his cheek. Jack's eyes lit up and he grinned up at North, “Ten!”

“Ten.” North agreed, adding it to the pile and tucking it under his arm, “Good work, men. I am looking forward to your choices.”

They both waved as North exited, then resorted back to resting their heads and groaning tiredly. A few silent minutes passed between the two before Jack tilted his head, eyes peeking up at Aster, unaware of Jack's eyes.

“I didn't see Hic—er... Hamish's resume in my pile...” Jack mentioned, and Aster let out a rather long sigh.

“Yeah,” He muttered, tilting his head up so his chin was resting on his arms, eyes half-opened, “I had him.”

Jack nodded quietly, tapping his fingers against the desk, looking away from Aster as he thought about his next question. When he took in a breath to speak, however, Aster beat him to it.

“Yeah.” He said simply, now resting his cheek on his arm. Jack blinked, looking up at Aster in confusion, and the man smiled at him.

“You put...?” Jack asked, eyes narrowing. He wanted to be absolutely sure they were on the same page.

Aster nodded again, smile growing, “He's in my ten.”

Jack's face brightened considerably. He stood from his desk and crossed the room in a few quick strides, Aster sitting up with a curious look on his face. The man yelped when Jack threw his arms around Aster's neck, leaning rather painfully over the desk to reach the man. Aster relaxed slowly, then put a hand on Jack's back, hugging him back.

“Just try and keep your... relationship under wraps, okay?” Aster sighed, then quickly added, “ _if_ he gets hired.”

“I promise!” Jack said with a grin, nodding his head, “B-but I'm not even sure if there  _is_ a relationship... it was just a one-night stand....”

“Well, did he give you his number?” Aster asked,leaning back from the hug and watching as Jack sat on his desk, too lazy to go back to his own desk.

“Yeah...” Jack answered slowly, a small smile gracing his lips, “But with the interview... I mean, I don't know... is it weird to text him?”

“Of course it is. It's always weird to text them first.” Aster rolled his eyes, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms, “Just look at something and text him about it.

Jack frowned, then looked at Aster before mimicking typing and saying, “Hey, Hiccup, I'm sitting on my co-worker's desk asking him how I should talk to you. Wanna go suck dick at mine?”

“Straightforward. I like it.” Aster nodded in approval, grinning, “But maybe try and establish the whole relationship thing first?”

“Hey, Hiccup, I'm sitting on my co-worker's desk asking him how I should talk to you. Wanna date and suck dick at mine?” Jack repeated himself, making Aster snort and hide his face in his hands.

“Oh my God, Jack, how did you even get him in the first place?” Aster laughed, shaking his head behind his hands.

“I told you, he was drunk!” Jack chuckled, smacking Aster's shoulder, then handing him his phone, “Help me out, come on.”

“Was he seriously that good in bed?” Aster asked, taking the phone and starting to type.

“Yes!”

“Now you're making me jealous,” Aster said, glancing up at Jack, “How do you feel about threesomes?”

“Depends,” Jack said honestly, shrugging his shoulders, “I think I'd want to be in the middle, though.”

“We can take turns.”

“Only if you bring some of your deviled eggs.” Jack bargained, and Aster nodded his head in agreement.

“Guess you'll have to get him drunk again some time,” Aster grinned, the phone in his hand buzzing with a new text. He read it, then held it out to Jack, “Looks like you've got an opportunity, mate.”

Jack leaned in, reading the text that simple read  _'ill pick you up at eight pm k?'_

“What did you say?” Jack asked, taking the phone back and staring in disbelief at the text that was definitely from Hiccup.

“I told him you had nothing else planned tonight and wanted some company for dinner. Looks like you've got yourself a date.” Aster explained, and Jack couldn't help himself from smiling.

“You are the _best_ , Bunny.” Jack said, grinning at his friend, who merely shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

“Tell me something I don't know, Jackie-boy.”

 


End file.
